Falling For You
by DarkmyrZen
Summary: After 6 long years, Uchiha Sasuke has decided to return to Konoha. He plans to know more about his village, his friends and more importantly Haruno Sakura. As Sasuke develops strong feelings for Sakura, he is faced with the most difficult battle of his life, courting her.


**1**

" _I'm home, Sakura"_

It has been 6 years since I left the village for my journey of redemption. I have been through a lot of rough things, along the way I met a lot of new people and did things I don't usually do. With all these new discoveries, my heart still longed for the village, the village where I grew up, where I met my friends and where I met the one person who changed my life.

" _I want to go home. I want to see her, I can't wait to be with her."_ My heart shouted these words each and every day. Which is why, after 6 long years, I've decided to return.

As I was near the village gate, my heart pounded, loud and fast. _"Why am I nervous? I am Uchiha Sasuke, there is nothing to be worried about."_ I uttered in my head.

As I entered the village gate, the first thing I saw was her. Her beautiful, pink hair being blown by the breeze, her fair complexion which glows as the sunlight touches her skin and her warm smile which emits a refreshing feeling as she looks at the villagers performing their everyday routines.

To be honest, I did not know how I would approach her. It has been a long time since I last saw her. I've done nothing but hurt her and I don't think I deserve to talk to her, let alone see her. I have to admit, I was scared.

But I am tired of running away. I decided and promised that I will come back for her. Now's my chance to do something about our relationship, to see if we can proceed to do the next level.

With all the courage mustered inside me, I walked towards her. She was sitting in the bench where we first talked, the bench where I called her annoying and the bench where I first left her.

I stood by her right, she looked towards me and surprised, she stood up. Her hands clasped together, covering her mouth. I can feel that she was about to cry because her eyes were slowly tearing up.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back?" she replied, still in shock.

"Yes. I've decided it's time I come back home. Besides I missed the village and everyone in it."

"The village missed you too. There were so many changes, new establishments, and new technology. Do you have a cellphone?"

Feeling confused, I answered. "Cellphone? What's that? Is that a new ninja tool?"

She laughed at my ignorance, but her laugh was so adorable, I can't help but forgive her for making fun of me.

"This is what a cellphone looks like. You can send a message, take a photo, listen to music and other cool things. Look at all these photos I have." She showed me a big screened device and she started scrolling thru her photos.

As she was showing me the photos she had on her cellphone, I saw a photo which kind of made me jealous. It was a photo of her and Naruto.

"When was that taken?" I said, pointing to the photo.

"Oh this was during Naruto's birthday last year. This was the first photo I taken using this phone."

Out of impulse I grabbed her phone and asked, "How do you take a photo using this whatever?"

She let out a small laugh, grabbed her phone from me and held the phone facing the two of us. The screen showed our faces, Sakura's face was leaning towards mine and I placed my hand around her waist. Sakura suddenly felt shy and backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-well, it's just that. I'm not used to Sasuke-kun touching me like that." She replied, her face flushed crimson.

"I thought it was a bit difficult for you to take the photo considering our height difference, so I thought that would make both of us comfortable. I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"N-no! I was just surprised. But I don't mind you doing that to me Sasuke-kun."

I never thought I would blush as well. I believe this would be a first for the both of us. Somehow I'm excited to see where this will go.

Both of us feeling relaxed, we proceeded with taking the photo. Her face leaned on mine and I leaned back. The photo was a success and we were both happy with the outcome. She suddenly fiddled with her phone and our photo became the wallpaper of her phone.

"I hope you don't mind me making this my phone's wallpaper. It makes me happy to see the two of us together." She said with a tender smile.

"No I don't mind at all, in fact I want to do the same thing. Problem is I don't have a cellphone."

"Would you like me to show you where to buy one?"

"Yes please. I'd like to be with you all day, if you don't mind."

With a slight blush and a smile she replied, "Sure."

We left the chair where our story started, this time we left together. As we ventured into the village, she talked about a lot of things, about the village, about our friends and about her. As I listened, I can't help but stare at her. I can't help but smile while looking at her.

 _"Sakura, I love you."_


End file.
